


what would i do

by spring_and_summer



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spring_and_summer/pseuds/spring_and_summer
Summary: ooooooooooooooooooooffffffffffffffffI was told to write a scene in ela at school, so i wrote this...





	what would i do

❤❤❤

The lights in the hospital were blinding. 

Marvin sat by Whizzer’s side, trying not to cry as his heartbeat slowed. Whizzer reached for Marvin’s hand, holding on with all the strength he had. 

Marvin finally couldn’t take it anymore. Tears fell from his face. 

He suddenly heard nothing but a slight ringing. He couldn’t move, didn’t have the strength to get up and tell a nurse. 

Still crying, Marvin started to sing. 

“What would I do  
If I had not met you?  
Who would I blame my life on?  
Once I was told  
That all men get what they deserve  
Who the hell then threw this curve?  
There are no answers  
But who would I be  
If you had not been my friend?”

The crying took over him, he couldn’t go on any longer. He broke down on the hospital bed. 

Next to him, he heard Whizzer’s soft voice singing back to him. 

“All your life you've wanted men  
And when you got it up to have them  
Who knew it could end your life?” 

 

Marvin looked up to see Whizzer, looking down at him, eyes open, tears running down his cheeks. 

Marvin reached out to his face, and wiped the tears away, seeing if Whizzer was actually there.  
Marvin starts singing again.

“I left my kid and left my wife  
To be with you  
To be insulted by such handsome men”

“Do you regret-?”

“I'd do it again  
I'd like to believe that I'd do it again  
And again and again...  
And  
What more can I say?”

Whizzer motions for Marvin to come to him. Marvin climbs into the hospital bed next Whizzer. 

Whizzer grabs the button that calls for a nurse.

Charlotte comes rushing in, but stops right at the door when she sees Whizzer sitting up and his eyes wide open. 

“O-o my god.”

Out of the shock, Charlotte sped to the bed. 

“Oh my god Whizzer, you’re alive!”

 

Marvin glares at her. 

“Sorry. Anyway, we will have to take some tests, but in the meantime, everybody is in the waiting room, so I’ll call them in.”

Charlotte exited the room, leaving the two lovers by themselves for a few minutes. 

“I love you, Whizzer,” Marvin whispered.

“I love you too.”  
Right after he said that, Jason came running in the room, climbed onto the bed, and attacked Whizzer with a hug. Whizzer could feel Jason’s tears soaking through his shirt.

Trina, Mendel, and Cordelia walk into the room, seeing the three of them on the bed. Whizzer looks up and sees Trina, of all people, with tears in her eyes. 

All seven of them spent the rest of the afternoon crying, hugging, and thanking the god they never thought was there, for giving them their friend's life.


End file.
